Leo's Johto Journey
by Jawzfrenzy
Summary: Young Leo is in for a world of suprise when the pokemon he didn't want was super strong. He learns that when the world changes so do you.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! This is my first story so don't be to harsh. Thanks for reading and I will be needing some OC for this story! Thanks

Young Leo Jacobs wakes up in his bed to his Mother and Father staring at him.

" I think he is awake Bob" says Leo's Mother

" Your right honey. I guess he should get up and go to Professor Elm." Replied his Father

Leo thought to himself "I totally forgot today is the day that I get my pokemon from Professor Elm. I really want to get the Chikorita. I am mad hyped."

Leo gathered up his stuff and said goodbye to his parents. They both gave him hugs and kisses. He had finally started his pokemon journey. He walked along the Dirt path to get to the Prof Lab. Along the way he thought about his older cousin Crystal. She was strong, cunning and had a love for pokemon. So Leo wanted to become strong and surpass her. Finally he got to the Lab and opened the door. Inside we some two kids standing next to the Prof. He walked over camly to see who they we. It was Jaycee and some kid he had never see before. Jaycee was a little shorter than him with blonde hair and a couple of pink highlites. She had on a maroon sweater with jeans and light blue Nike shoes. He walked over to see the boy give him a dirty look.

"Hi there Leo how are you?" said the professor

"I'm fine Professor and Hi Jaycee.!" Replied Leo

"Hi Leo how are you as soon as you get your pokemon we can batttle!" said Jaycee

"Alright professor can I have the Chikorita?"Ask Leo

"No I'm sorry Jake Jaycee took it." Replied the professor

Leo had the saddest look on his face and said "Then the cyndaquil?"

"Nope sorry Zack took it." Said the professor

Leo gave Zack a dirty look and said "Okay then the Totodile."

The professor handed him a ball and with a quivering hand he took it. As soon as he took it, it opened to find a croconaw not a totodile.

Everyone said "WHAT?"

The croconaw said "Croc" and was very confused.

"Okay I will call you Croc!" said Leo and he checked his moves before he battled.

"Okay we will still win" said Jaycee as she walked outside with her Chikorita which she called Chichy.

"Croc use water gun." Said Leo

"Use Razor leaf Chicky" shouted Jaycee. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

GUYS thanks for all the feedback I love it! Seriously you guys are awesome I need some Oc's though! Come on guys give me whatever you got I can work with it!

The situation had finally calmed down. Suki and Leo were walking through the route trying to find there way to Cherrygrove City. The conversation was about why they were with each other.

"So you are coming with me because your Dad said you weren't safe?" Asked Leo

"Yeah I lived in the bad part of Cherrygrove because it was hard for my Dad to make ends meat, Ya Know?" Said Suki in a Ghetto speech

They both burst out laughing after they heard that comment

"So my Dad volunteered for me to take you?" Asked Jake

"Yeah our Dads were friends when they were young. So my Dad called your Dad looking for help. So I get to go with you and I'm a way better trainer than you! So I will protect you." She said with confident flowing out of her

"You think so let's battle.

In an opening in the forest both teams were ready to battle

"Alright Abra let's go!" said Suki

The Abra ran behind Suki's legs scared to battle.

"Abra you know you will have to battle eventually right?" she said

"Ab abra" he said with a glare at his trainer

"Croc get out here!" said Leo

"Alright abra teleport into a thunder punch!"

"Match it's power with an ice punch!"

The two fists collided and both pokemon were shot back. Croc felt some static flinching him a couple times and abra lost all feeling in his right arm.

"Lets go Croc use watergun then run and ice punch it all." Said Leo

This created and easy way for Croc to get around. He was a magnificent ice skater and he looked like a professional. He skater over to abra and hit him with an ice punch he fell back

"Let's go Water gun"

"Use teleport to get out of there!"

The water gun hit it before it could teleport and it was slammed against a nearby tree.

"Finish this with an ice punch!"

Croc skate at Abra with full force and punched him! Abra's whole body froze up and he was out for the count!

"Okay good job abra."

Abra returned to his pokeball.

She threw up a pokeball and with a flash of light and a cyndaquil popped out.

"Cyndaquil use flame wheel to get rid of the ice!"

"Croc get on the ice and use water gun. Then skate forward to push it back!"

Cyndaquil was hit with water gun and flew back. It barely stood up but eventually it was ready to fight again.

"Cyndaquil use flame wheel and run around Croc!"

Croc was getting dizzy when he was struck by something that burnt him.

"Again" shouted Suki

Croc didn't even feel that attack cause he had already fainted from exhaustion!

After the battle all the pokemon were healed up and the couple continued to travel. When a snubbull jumped out of a bush!"

"Ohhhh it's so cute I want it!" Shrieked Suki

Then popped out a sneasel. It had a rough looking exterior with scars all over it's face. It must have been looking for a battle because when it saw Suki it ran at her with and ice punch!

"Cyndaquil come out and use flame wheel!" cried Suki

Cyndaquil hit him but it seemed as if it hadn't fazed the strong sneasel!

"Okay cyndaquil use ember!" she cried again

Cyndaquil did not use ember but a flamerthrower! It slammed sneasel through a bush and made it faint. It also lit the bush on fire!

"Croc come out and use water gun on that bush!" said Leo

"Now go pokeball!" Said Suki as the bush just went out. It caught the sneasel by surprise and the pokeball was jiggling around as if it were doing a dance. Finally it stopped!

"Yes I caught a sneasel!" shrieked Suki

"Okay Croc ice punch on that snubbull!" Said Leo

The ice punch landed and froze snubbull's stubby little legs

"Finish it with Crunch!"

Croc launched itself on the snubbull and he wouldn't let go until it had fainted.

Finally Leo threw his pokeball and it did the same little jig and came to a stop.

"I'm gonna call you Fang


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again hope you like this story another great battle happens!

In The Forest . . .

"Ohh look Leo I see Cherrygrove!" said Suki

"Sweet I am starving!" replied Leo

"Wait you ate like half an hour ago."

"I know but your cooking isn't so good."

"BANG"

"Don't insult my cooking" said Suki as she walked away a little faster.

"If that lump was any bigger I think it would be my second head!" replied Leo rubbing his lump.

The couple is finally is Cherrygrove when Suki runs screaming to see her best friend Jase! Jase is 14 with short black hair and green eyes. He wears a Black tanktop with black shorts and flip flops.

"Suki how is your trip so far? Asked Jase 

"Good and this is my friend Leo." Said Suki as Leo walked over

"Oh hi you must be Jase. I have heard a lot about you." Said Leo

"You know I beat Leo so maybe you two could have a battle?" Said Suki trying to make the conversation awkward so that Jase and Leo didn't make her look like a third wheel.

"Um sure why not?" replied Jase

"I'm cool with it." Said Leo

In the town square where tons of people were watching the battle started.

"Okay Aipom do your best!" said Jase

"Get on out here Croc! And use water gun into an ice punch!" said Leo.

Croc squirted water all over the square and turned it all into ice causing aipom to lose it's footing and begin to slid all over.

"Aipom use swift and use fling to latch yourself onto Croc!" said Jase

Aipom flung itself at Croc and caught onto it.

"Now double hit!" cried Jase

Aipom started to hit Croc in the face which cause him to slip!

"Croc use tackle into the wall. Then use water gun into ice punch!"

Croc got up and skated over to the wall and rammed into it! He didn't get hurt but Aipom did then he blasted it with watergun. Then he skated towards it and ice punched it which caued it's body to freeze!

"Now finish it with tackle!" Said Leo

But instead of a tackle he skated over and karate chopped Aipom on the head! Aipom went straight from it's icy cocoon to the middle of the ice arena.

"Good job Aipom! Come out Sandy!" said Jase

Sandy was a Sandslash which seemed super strong!

"Sandy earthquake on the ice arena!"

The ice arena went flying into the air and Croc with it. As Croc was coming down Jase said "Sandy drill run!"

"Croc break your fall with a water gun and use it on Sandy!"

As Sandy was coming up Croc blasted her back down. She hit the ground hard and went straight underground. Then she came back up and used Sky uppercut on Croc. He was done.

"Good job Croc now take a rest. Come on out Fang!" Said Leo

Who will Win this epic battle? Find out next time in Leo's Johto Journey Part 5!


	4. Chapter 4

This story finally uncovers what pokemon in is the egg. Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form.

With a glow of light a small and pink do like pokemon came out of a pokeball.

"Fang use super fang!" said Leo. Fangs teeth all grew and he ran at Sandy! As he ran he looked like a hungry monster scaring Sandy into a dig attack.

"Now Fang use Superpower on the ground to bring Sandy out of her hole!" Said Leo. Fang punched the ground with all his might and send Sandy flying through the sky. She landed with a large thud and was out cold!

"Sandy you did super good! Said Jase. He gave her a couple potions and she was as good as new!

"Wow you two were HORRIBLE! I have never seen worse battling in my life! Ugh how can you two be so bad! Call out your pokemon now!" Said Suki

"Umm" Both boys said in unison.

"NOW" She screamed

Both of them brought out there pokemon.

"Now run around Cherrygrove once." She said returning to her calm and quiet self.

"WHAT!" Both of the boys said!

"You Leo need to know that you have to keep your stamina up in a pokemon battle! This is the only way you will be a pokemon Champion!" Said Suki

"How would you know Suki?" asked Leo

There is something I haven't told you. I look like I'm fourteen but I'm Eighteen." Said Suki

"WHAT" said Leo as his jaw dropped.

"Yeah. My Dad didn't send me hear, Crystal did she wanted me to help you be the best! So I had to lie to you for you to believe me. I'm sorry I hope you forgive me!" Said Suki

"Okay sweet I have someone to help me o my journey! Do I really have to run?" Said Leo

"Yes you do. And that was a really good battle for the both of you! Jase has mastered his stamina!" said Suki

"Is Jase your 18?" Asked Leo

"Umm no Leo he is 14 like you, but he is my brother!" Said Suki

"Cool, Suki I do I still have to run?" asked Leo

"Yep give me your egg and "Run Forest Run" Said Suki

So Leo ran all around Cherrygrove. He saw the sight and attractions. But there really weren't any to see so he just kept going. Croc stayed at a steady and when he got back he saw a little body in Suki's arms.

"Teddy Ted" it squealed in her arms.

"This is your little girl teddiursa. She came out of the egg." Leo was so happy that he couldn't say a word. . .

Hope you guys liked it and the twists! Thanks for everything and get ready for the next chapter.


End file.
